<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killer Queen by wolfstar_stan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821548">Killer Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstar_stan/pseuds/wolfstar_stan'>wolfstar_stan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Eventual Relationships, Gay Sirius Black, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, M/M, Marauders, Minor Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, POV Sirius Black, Young Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstar_stan/pseuds/wolfstar_stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maruaders fan fiction through the eyes of Sirius Black, our favourite punk rock gay who is actually a big softie. </p><p>Will include wolfstar, darlene and Jily in later chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning- Year One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Abuse WILL be a strong theme throughout, along with mentions of homosexuality. If you are uncomfortable with either of those mentioned, I recommend that you do not read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius Black was being eaten alive by nerves. Anxiety gnawed away at his insides, making his squirm in his seat, heat rushing and flushing his ivory cheeks and freckled nose. Starting Hogwarts was meant to be a fun experience, making him feel excited and eager for adventure, however, all he felt was pure, bubbling nausea. </p><p>“Sirius.” Orion said coldly, his voice hitting Sirius’ ears like a slap on the cheek from a blade of ice. The man placed his hand sternly on the boys shoulder, causing his knees to buckle slightly, and his head to drop to look at the floor. </p><p>“Look at your father when he talks to you.” Walburga Black hissed, her pink tongue pressing between her pearly white teeth, maroon lipstick lingering on her lips pressed into a line. She looked, and there was no other word for it, awful: the kind of awful that made your stomach churn, your hairs stand vertically, or the kind of awful that one would associate with a large pile of regurgitated food. </p><p>“Sorry, mother.” The black- haired boy mumbled, moving his gaze to his father towering behind him, and the chunky silver ring shoved on his porky finger. The Black family crest shone proudly in the light, almost as though the ring itself wanted to draw the attention of wizards and muggles alike, as though they ought to be honoured to even be sharing air with such a noble family. </p><p>“Now remember,” Orion began, turning Sirius to face him roughly, grasping at the boys arms so hard, Sirius knew he’d find fingernails engraved into his soft skin when he looked later.</p><p>“Make your mother and I proud- continue the Black family legacy. Slytherin is the only respectable house for you to be in, remember that.” The man said, patting Sirius’ shoulder in a manner that was most definitely meant in a degrading manner, as his statement had been the least bit friendly; it almost seemed as though it should have been taken as a threat. </p><p>“I will, father.” Sirius said, ignoring the bile creeping up his throat, and the burning in his lungs as he felt his heart rate increase an unhealthy amount. He felt his house would end up being anything but Slytherin, and the idea itself made his palms sweat and eyes sting. Sirius wasn’t evil at heart, that he knew. Sure, he’d done a few...questionable things involving his cousin Bellatrix’s birds nest hair and large amounts of drooble’s best bubble gum, but that wasn’t exactly evil, more like salty actions following the praise she was receiving for landing herself a spot in Slytherin. </p><p>“I know you will. Now, Sirius, it’s about time you boarded the train. Bellatrix said she’d save you a spot in her and her friends compartment.” Walburga said, offering a pallid cheek for Sirius to kiss, which he did tentatively, and with mild disgust, before shaking his father’s rigid hand.</p><p>Finally, Sirius turned towards his younger brother, pulling him gently by the back of his head towards his chest. “Look after yourself, alright?” Sirius whispered, breath brushing against Regulus’ slightly pink ears. “I will. Please get Slytherin, please- for your own sake.” Regulus whispered back, small fingers clutching tightly at the back of Sirius’ ridiculously smart button- up, voice wavering slightly. </p><p>Sirius ignored him, the knot in his abdomen tightening as he pulled away. “I’ll see you at Christmas.” He said with a nod, picking his trunk off of the floor, the engraved initials shimmering in the golden light. With that, Sirius turned around, entering the scarlet steam engine three minutes before the deadline. </p><p>He strolled through the walkway, peeking into every compartment window as he did so, looking for a quiet, empty place to sit. However, he could only hope to be so lucky, as a god- awful screech stopped him in his tracks. </p><p>“Sirius!” Bellatrix screeched, her feet stomping down the corridor loudly, manic eyes wide and hair strewn wildly. Sirius turned slowly, wincing as she grinned widely, clinging to Rodolphus Lestrange’s left arm, both sporting gleaming prefects badges. </p><p>“Bella.” Sirius hissed, moving to continue to search for a compartment, when her pointed fingers wound themselves in the back of his shirt, dragging him backwards. Again, Sirius inwardly groaned, knowing that once again, her nails would find themselves digging into the skin on the back of his neck.</p><p>“Bloody hell.” He muttered, moving away from her, rubbing the nape of his neck in annoyance. Bellatrix ignored him, gesturing to the compartment next to her, bustling, rich accents coming from inside. “Join us, Sirius, and get to know your fellow Slytherin’s.” She said with a smirk, lips tinted black. </p><p>Sirius froze for a moment, contemplating what exactly to say. He knew he wouldn’t be in Slytherin, whether he wanted to or not, for he knew that simply wasn’t the house for him. However, he wasn’t sure he wanted to piss off two prefects before even arriving at Hogwarts. </p><p>“No thank you, Bells. I think I’ll be fine on my own.” Sirius said, picking his trunk up once more, only stopping because Bellatrix hissed again. </p><p>“But auntie Walburga said-”</p><p>“Bye Bella.” Sirius interrupted, swinging into the nearest compartment as the train billowed smoke, the floor rumbling slightly beneath him. </p><p>Sirius sat down, huffing, kicking his trunk beneath the seat, running his fingers thorough his black hair, covering his eyes with both of his hands. Why did everything have to be so difficult? And why did his family have to be completely made up of bat- shit crazy people? It honestly wasn’t fair. </p><p>“Oright there, mate?” Someone asked, causing Sirius to jerk upwards violently, and curse loudly. “Oh, my!” Sirius cried, clutching at his chest with his right hand, heart thrumming beneath his palm. </p><p> “Sorry, din’t mean to scare ya.” The boy said, lopsided grin on his face, hair messy and round glasses askew on the bridge of his nose. His smile was contagious, along with the fact that Sirius found his accent highly amusing, that Sirius found himself unintentionally smiling back. </p><p>“It’s no problem.” Sirius said, holding his hand out towards the other boy. “I’m Sirius Black.” Sirius has expected the other boy to hesitate, perhaps snatch his hand away and run for the hypothetical hills, but instead, he didn’t even falter. </p><p>“James ‘Otter. Nice to meet ya.” James took Sirius' hand in his own, giving it one swift shake. Sirius knew that behind the thick accent and long nose was a boy that had the same hunger for mischief as he did himself, and he knew they'd most definitely be friends. </p><p> Only then did Sirius notice the quivering boy sat besides James, eyes watering and moving quickly around the room, sniffing lightly. “And who are you?” Sirius asked, leaning closer and squinting his eyes, as though to inspect the round boy. </p><p> Said boy leaped backwards, eyes wide and finger pointing. “Yo-you- you’re a B-B-Black!” The round boy shouted, panicked expression on his face, eyes wide with feed. </p><p>“Pack it in, Pe’igrew, it ain’t a big deal.” James said, leaning back in his seat and pulling two, squished sardine sandwiches out of his trouser pocket, bread bent and clingfilm wrinkled. </p><p> Sirius was taken aback by ‘Pettigrew’s’ actions, pulling his outstretched hand back in surprise, a mix of anger and sadness coursing through him. He’d hoped that his surname wouldn’t alter anyone’s views on him, that he wouldn’t be treated differently because of his bat- shit crazy family, but of course, it’d be impossible for people to not know him: he was the heir of the ‘most ancient noble house of Black,’ after all. </p><p>“Ignore ‘im.” James said through a mouthful of food, a chunk of sandwich falling out of his mouth and into his lap. Sirius fought the urge to wince and scrunch up his nose, desperate to drop any habits that were similar to ones of his mother. “That’s Pe’er. Don’t know who that fella is over there, tho.” James continued gesturing to Sirius’ left. </p><p> Sandy curls poked out from above what looked to be a hand- knitted blanket, material thick and heavy. The boys exhales were quite her rhythmic, showing that was obviously in need of some rest. From what Sirius could see, the boy was quite small, legs barely touching the floor from where they hung over the seat, along with dark freckles beautifully splattered over the bridge of his nose, as though he’s been a white canvas and his freckles were the paint. </p><p>“He looked tired.” Sirius said, trying not to lean too close to the sleeping figure in fear of walking them up accidentally, instead watching James jealously- though he thought he’d rather rot in Azkaban than eat sardines- as his stomach grumbled loudly. </p><p>“You want some of this, pal? I really don’t mind-” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Potter. I’ll just wait till the trolley comes around.” At this, Peter’s round ears perked, fat fingers fumbling hurriedly in the back pocket of his jeans. </p><p> Peter fished out multiple shoe by coins, holding them in his outstretched palm, and handing the woman whom handled the trolley them as she moved on down the train. He gave some sweets to all of them- though, he visibly trembled as he gave Sirius some every flavour beans- and the three boys soon found themselves drifting into pleasant conversations, discussing all things from quidditch to houses. </p><p>“I wanna be in Gryffindor.” James had said, clutching at his chest and looking up towards where the sky would be. “Where bravery dwells at the ‘eart!” Peter looked confused, as though he didn’t know what house he wanted to be in, and Sirius didn’t even bother answering. </p><p> After a few long hours, the sky had darkened drastically and the boy’s conversations became a lot duller, so much so that they were thankful they had arrived— it was hard to talk to someone you just met for hours on end. </p><p>“D-d-do you want m-me to wake h-him?” Peter stuttered, pointing towards the still sleeping boy in the corner, the boy they were yet to know whom. Sirius and James shook their heads, deciding that Sirius could wake the other boy up, and James and Peter would start to head over to the castle. </p><p> Hesitantly, Sirius placed his hands on the sleeping- figures shoulders, gently shaking him awake. Sirius had expected him to wake slowly, perhaps even require a slap on the cheek, but surprisingly, he shot up instantly, honey- gold eyes wide with what Sirius couldn’t decipher whether it were fear of anger. </p><p>“Hello...” Sirius said awkwardly, holding out his hand towards the other boy and helping him to his feet, sensing the nerves coming from the smaller boy. Once he’d helped him up, Sirius kept a firm hold of his hand, smiling and flicking his hair out of his eyes as he did so by throwing his head back momentarily. </p><p>“Sirius Black.” </p><p>“R-Remus Lupin.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Four Gryffindor’s- Year One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James, Sirius, Peter and Remus become some<br/>of Gryffindor’s newest members.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The great hall was silent as the first years filtered in, walking one behind the other. Sirius was jittery, arms jerking and eyes searching around frantically. All day, his stomach had been jolting, in a way he was sure couldn’t be deemed healthy. Though, he supposed that everyone else would be nervous, too- but maybe not as much as him. </p>
<p>“Oright ‘ere?” James Potter asked, judging Sirius with his elbow and grinning a crooked smile. His left front tooth crossed over the right, which aggravated Sirius slightly, but, he chose to ignore that. “Yeah. Just a little nervous...” He trailed off, scrunching his robes between his fists, trying to stop from quite literally jumping on the spot. </p>
<p>He turned his head, looking straight at Remus Lupin, who stood to his left, looking just about ready to crap his pants. He was shaking from head to toe, eyes wide and gleaming. If Sirius thought he was nervous, it was most definitely nothing compared to how Remus was feeling. </p>
<p> Sirius felt awkward, not knowing what to say, or whether to pat him on the back or not. Is that something he ought to do? He wasn’t sure. He settled for a quick smile, turning back to face the front of the hall, watching Professor McGonagall pull out a long, almost scripture- like piece of parchment, angling her head back and squinting her eyes in an effort to read the curly names inked onto the paper. </p>
<p> The woman cleared her throat, placing a hand on her robe- clad chest before speaking. 
“Abbott, Emma!” Was the first name she shouted, a short, blonde girl stumbled forward, her robes reaching past her ankles and covering her shiny, black shoes. </p>
<p>McGonagall placed the hat on Emma’s head, the brim falling past her pale eyebrows. It was quiet for a few moments, Emma’s features scrunching up, before the hat opened its mouth. </p>
<p>‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ </p>
<p>The girl sighed happily, hoping off the chair and skipping over to the Hufflepuff table, swarmed amongst the sea of yellow robes. She was grinning, warmth and happiness practically radiating off of her. The entire table cheered, including a girl with auburn hair amidst the other first years. </p>
<p>Sirius, impossibly, felt even more nervous, his palms uncomfortably warm and clammy. James was still smiling, watching with awe as the professor continued to shout peoples names and bring them forward. "Bones, Amanda!" Was also sorted into Hufflepuff house, and the table cheered and clapped once more. </p>
<p>James leaned over to Sirius, movie his mouth close to his ear. "I dear god 'ope I don't go to 'ufflepuff." He murmured, watching the redhead girl opposite with beady eyes, looking as her fiery hair swayed as she turned around, laugh etched on her face. </p>
<p>Sirius just groaned, some sort agreement, he hoped, clenching his jaw and attempting to steady his racing heart once more. McGonagall, strained the parchment between her hands, narrowing her eyes and squinting as she read. </p>
<p>"Boot, Timmy!" Walked forward, looking slightly nauseous and green. His legs shook as he moved, and they practically gave way as he collapsed onto the wooden stool. </p>
<p>'RAVENCLAW!' The hat shouted, and Timmy grinned, bouncing off towards the far left table, being the first person in the first year to join the house of the eagle. Sirius thought he wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw; at least that meant he had some sort of brains. Though, he highly doubted that he'd end up there- he knew he didn't think enough beforehand anyway. </p>
<p>"Black, Sirius!" He froze. The room felt quiet. Was it quiet? Maybe he was imagining it. Was everyone looking at him? Maybe he was imaging that, too. Slowly, he edged forward, limbs quivering and eyes glazing. Oh Merlin, he felt awful. And ill. Perhaps he should just turn and leave, go back home to Regulus and his parents and forget Hogwarts even existed. But, alas, that wasn't an option. </p>
<p>Professor McGonagall gave him a small smile, gently pressing on his shoulder sand guiding him onto the stool, and Sirius felt the legs waver beneath him. The woman placed the hat on his head, the brim falling down to cover his eyes. It was dark, and oddly quiet. He could only hear his own thoughts, loud and clear, echoing through his mind.</p>
<p>'Ah, another Black! How I've been looking forward to seeing you...'</p>
<p>He jumped, the voice coming from the hat taking him by surprise. </p>
<p>"Why?" Sirius asked, his mouth dry and throat tight. </p>
<p>'I suspect you're different from your family, Sirius. Very brave; courageous. Nowhere near enough slyness for Slytherin...'</p>
<p>Sirius scrunched up his face, clasping his damp hands together in his lap.</p>
<p>"I don't want to be in Slytherin." He mumbled.</p>
<p>'Not, Slytherin, eh? Well, I wouldn't say you've quite got the wit for Ravenclaw, nor the patience for Hufflepuff...'</p>
<p>Sirius froze.</p>
<p>'Yes, Yes, I think I know what to do wit you: better be...'</p>
<p>Sirius slammed his eyes shut, holding his hands together tightly.</p>
<p>'GRYFFINDOR!'</p>
<p>Now, he knew he hadn't imagined it. The whole room had gone quiet, so much so that every ragged breath could be heard. People began talking in hushed whispers, and the people sat at the Slytherin table shook their heads with disappointment and sneered. </p>
<p>Sirius' stomach flipped, and his vision was blurry when McGonagall took the hat from his head. She patted him on the top of his head, a motherly gesture he'd never received before, speaking quietly to him. "I'm grateful to have a young man as brave as you, Sirius, in my house." She smiled comfortingly, and Sirius felt at ease instantly- maybe this is what he needed. </p>
<p>His feet scuffed against the wooden floor as he walked, and the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered. He grinned once again, running over and slinging himself onto the bench accepting the praise and pats on the back he received from the older house members. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Black! Can't wait to see what Bellatrix will say!" A red- haired boy commented, a gleaming Quidditch Captain badge pinned to his chest, smile lopsided and toothy. </p>
<p>Sirius nodded, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the table, the knot in his stomach loosening ever- so slightly. What would his parents say? They'd be angry, of course, but how far would that anger stretch? Sirius found that he didn't want to know. People continued to get sorted, and many left the stool smiling, a few even smirking as they walked over to they Slytherin house table. Lily Evans, a redhead girl that James hadn't stopped looking at once, also came to Gryffindor, and Sirius shook her hand welcomingly, giving her a soft smile. </p>
<p>"Lupin, Remus!" This time, Sirius payed proper attention. Remus was a bit too quiet, but he seemed nice enough, and didn't look like the type to throw himself out there and try to make friends himself. Remus looked very nervous, swaying as he walked, and eyes scrunched up as McGonagall placed the hat lightly on his head, he brim falling a lot lower on his face then it had on anyone else's. </p>
<p>Whilst waiting for the response, Sirius joined in with the guessing that the older students were doing. "Hufflepuff." He said confidently, the way that Remus was obviously shy and not a very loud speaker having brought him that answer. "Really?" Gideon Prewett, the Quidditch captain, asked, his chin resting in his palm, red hair falling down his freckled forehead. 
"I think he could be over here, with us. Those scars make him look proper gangsta." He said, nudging a boy that must have been his twin brother and asking what he thought, who also said Gryffindor. </p>
<p>To Sirius' surprise, Remus was a Gryffindor, and quite literally fell onto the bench, sighing loudly with relief. Sirius smiled, shaking his hand like he'd done with Lily, patting him on the back like the others did too. "Alright, Remus? You look a little shaky." He commented, grabbing Remus' hand and feeling the other boys hand shaking beneath his own. Remus snatched his hand away, dropping it to his lap and fiddling with his fingers. He shook his head in response, having a quiet conversation with Lily. Huh, Sirius thought- perhaps he wasn't as quiet as he thought that he was.</p>
<p>James Potter with his thick accent and Peter Pettigrew also joined Gryffindor, both of them smiling and joking. "Wait till mum an' dad 'ear, they'll be proper proud." James said before starting a loud and boisterous conversation about Quidditch to anyone who Ould listen, along with trying to start up a conversation with Lily on multiple occasions. </p>
<p>Finally, after everyone was sorted, and a few more girls joined their house, the feast began, and a large array of steaming food appearing in front of them. "Yes, laddie, get in." James said, taking himself a large portion with the serving spoon, throwing mounds of mashed potatoes and beef onto his plate. Peter just seemed to copy him, taking the exact same food, just in slightly larger quantities. Sirius was grinning, shovelling roast potatoes into his mouth, gravy pouring down his chin, falling down onto his white shirt. If he'd been at home, his mother and father would have most certainly scolded him greatly, maybe even taking his plate away and not giving him food till the following morning. </p>
<p> "That's my favourite book, too!" Lily squealed, cutting ups carrot and chewing quickly, eyes gleaming and wide with excitement. Remus smiled at her, the food on his plate left untouched, and maybe even going cold. "Yeah, me mam gave it tae me when Ah was yoonger, an' it's aye bin mah favoorite." Remus said, and Sirius was slightly taken aback by his accent- his voice was loud and boisterous, much unlike Sirius thought he would be. They continued to talk about all sorts of classic muggle literature, whilst Sirius just took it all in, grinning from ear to ear and practically bouncing in his seat. He talked with James and Gideon for a short while, talking about their favourite Quidditch teams and what teachers were good, and which weren't. </p>
<p> Then, once they'd all eaten, the four new Gryffindor boys were led to the common room by the prefect, up winding staircases and past many a portraits. "This is so cool! Much better then the pictures we have hung in my house, they're all just paintings of dead people." Sirius said, his voice mature and sophisticated sounding compared to they other first years. James looked at him, mouth open and eyes wide. "Dead peo'le? In't that a bit morbid?" He asked, holding onto the handrail as the group followed Elliot Wood up the many staircases, pulling Peter's foot out of the trick stair, which had him stuck knee deep in the step. </p>
<p> When they reached the Gryffindor tower, Elliot said the password ( Fortuna Major ) and they all stepped inside. Sirius gaped, running and jumping onto the crimson sofa, his legs stretched in front of him. James laughed, launching himself onto it also, landing directly on top of the other boy with a groan. "Urgh, get off!" Sirius squealed, shoving James by the shoulders and to the ground. </p>
<p> "You two, off to your dorms! Lights out by 11!" Elliot said, grabbing James and Sirius by the collars of their shirts, dragging them to the foot of the staircase. "Up there, the first door on your left." He said, pushing Remus and Peter in that direction, too, furrowing his eyebrows and leading the girls over in the other direction. </p>
<p> James and Sirius muttered what they thought were curse words, ( though, said words were only 'idiot' and 'imbecile' ) stomping up the stairs after the two other boys. Like Elliot had said, they went into the first door on the left, their trunks and belongings already placed at the ends of their beds, going in alphabetical order starting from the left. </p>
<p> James ran over to his bed, throwing himself down and staring at the canopy above his bed. "This is proper awesome. I can't wait to tell dad, 'e'll be 'appy." He said as Sirius walked over to his trunk, ignoring the snake imbedded on the left side, its eyes practically burning holes through his skin. Sirius dug around for a short while, fishing out his green pyjamas amongst the piles of neatly folded clothes, and tugging off his tie and robe.  </p>
<p> "I wonder what my parents will think." He said, undoing the buttons on his shirt and trousers, stripping off to pull his pyjamas on. James looked over, his hands crossed behind his head, glasses lopsided on his nose. "Dunna worry, mate. We'll always be 'ere for ya." He said, giving him a toothy grin. Sirius gave him a small smile in return, knocking on the bathroom door and waiting for Peter to finish on the toilet. </p>
<p> "Aam here fur ye, too, e'en if we've just met." Remus perked up, smiling and running his fingers over the cashmere jumper that was draped over his arm. </p>
<p> Sirius smiled broadened, and Peter finally left the bathroom. "Thank you, guys. I think we'll be great friends."  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>